


held at knifepoint (what happened to make you do this?)

by Ariaizz



Series: mcyt has taken over my life [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lack of Communication, M/M, Other, Past Mind Control, Temporary Amnesia, so bad went batshit, theres genuinely no tags to describe this im sorry, villainboyhalo boysssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariaizz/pseuds/Ariaizz
Summary: Why is everything so fucking weird? First getting basically mind-controlled by a fucking egg, now being held at knifepoint? What the fuck happened?~~aka a random drabble i did because i had a thought
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: mcyt has taken over my life [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007133
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	held at knifepoint (what happened to make you do this?)

Being under the egg's control was weird. It felt as if you were watching everything happen, but you couldn't... move? It was like you were in a void that never ended, and there was a screen that let you see everything happening. But you couldn't remember what was happening, it was just a haze. Meaningless images and sounds that you couldn't absorb and think about because guess what? That's fogged up haze too.  
Escaping the egg's control was even weirder. It was like waking up all of a sudden as if you were in a strange dream. But nope, it all happened and was very real. And the fact he was in the water was even worse. He loves em, but being drenched in fucking H20 the second he gets full consciousness was NOT ideal.  
The weirdest part about it, was after he took some alone time, by himself, just to regain his thoughts and straighten everything out in his mind, he was held down at knifepoint.  
The scariest part was the fact that it was Bad. And that all the red had turned white.  
What the fuck happened?  
"Hey... Hey, now we- uh... We can talk about this..."  
"What is there to talk about? You're not under control anymore."  
"Isn't that uh... a good thing?"  
"No. Not anymore. Unfortunately, I'll have to put you down. Just to weaken you."  
"Woahwoahwoahwoahwoah you're going to KILL ME?"  
"Correct." The knife inched closer to his neck, the blade running cold, much like Skeppy's blood.  
His head felt like spinning. "Wh-Why... Bad please why- what the fuck happened?"  
""What happened?" "WHAT HAPPENED?" Don't make me laugh. A-fucking-lot has happened. Don't tell me you forgot as well."  
He was taken aback by the sudden profanity. "A-And if I have?"  
"You can kiss goodbye a life."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
